legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 4 - Gathering Friends, Freedom Fighter Leader's Alien Abduction
Narrator: Sonic had returned home to Mobius only to find it under control of his old enemy Myotismon and attacked by aliens. After defeating the Shadow Myotismon he got one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Now Sonic begins his search for the rest of them and more importantly: His friends. Sonic: (Running though the city) Where is everyone? I need they're help if I'm gonna stop both Myotismon and these aliens. (Sonic continues running when he notices his friend Cream ahead and stops) Cream: Mr. Sonic! There you are! Sonic: Cream? What's going on? Cream: You won't believe it but I've found some of our friends! Sonic: Really? Where? Cream: Follow me! (Cream uses her ears to fly ahead and Sonic follows her. They arrive at a buliding that is pretty intact unlike most of the city.) Cream: We're here! Sonic: What is this place? Cream: I found out this is the new base for the Freedom Fighters. Sonic: Wait you mean... (Suddenly 3 old friends of Sonic's step out of the buliding. A Walrus named Rotor a Coyote named Antoine and a Bunny with robot parts named Bunnie) Rotor: Sonic! Your back! Bunnie: Sonic! Long time no see, Sugah! Sonic: Rotor! Bunnie! Man am I happy to see you guys! Antoine: Well its about time you got back. Sonic: Heh. Good to see you to Antoine. Antoine: I trust you had your fun cause now Mobius is in danger again. Bunnie: Don't be like that Antoine. Sonic did not know this would happen. Rotor: None of us could have known this kinda stuff would happen. Sonic: Yeah. I may not know how Myotismon came back but I will stop him. I promise you that. Cream: We know you'll fix this Mr. Sonic. Sonic: So have you guys seen any of the others? Knuckles, Amy, Manic, Sonia? Anyone? Bunnie: Sorry Sonic but we don't know where everyone is right now? After Myotismon attacked we all got split. Rotor: They could be anywhere in Mobius. Or they might have become prisoners of Moytismon! Sonic: That can't be good... And what about Tails? I heard from Cream that he and Myotismon talked and now suddenly Tails is buliding robots that attack people? Antoine: Unfortunately, that is true... Tails has joined force with him... Sonic: Tails.... Bunnie: But now that your back Hon I'm sure you'll get him back with us! Sonic: Yeah! I'll save Tails and everyone else! Rotor: We've got your back Sonic! Sonic: Glad to hear guys! Now we can- ???: (Roars) Cream: (Gasps) What was that!?!? Rotor: Do you think its- Antoine: Mon Dieu! Its ze aliens!! (The group sees a group of aliens in front of them. Some of them look like the ones Sonic faced before. The other type is had scythe blade appendages on they're backs and they looked more heavyly armored then the other ones) Rotor: They don't look happy... Sonic: I guess their mad about what I did to their bubbies. Cream! Get inside and hide! Will take care of this! Cream: Okay! Be careful! (Runs inside) Antoine: (Pulls out a sword) Think we can beat them? Rotor: (Pulls out a blaster) With Sonic here I think we'll be just fine! Bunnie: Let's get 'em! (Rotor uses his blaster at the aliens while Antoine attacks with his sword. Bunnie has her robot arm extend out and punches one of the tougher aliens then pulls her arm back and switches laser cannon and starts firing. Sonic using his speed charges at the aliens and starts attacking them up close) Rotor: (Shoots one of the less armored ones taken it out) Antoine: (Swing his at one of the less armored ones only to have his sword block by its scythe limbs. Then it tries to swing at Antoine but Antoine is suddenly pulled back by Bunnie who use her robot arm to grab him and pull him back) Merci charie. Bunnie: Anytime hon. Antoine: Behind you! Bunnie: (Turns and see an alien she jumps and does a speed kick knocking it out) Thanks for the heads up. Sonic: (Uses a series of homing attacks on the aliens with his speed. One of hte heavely armored one tries to swing its scythe it him but he avoids it then does a homing attack on him knocking him out) (Eventually the group was able to defeat the aliens) Sonic: That takes care of them. Cream: (Sticks her head out the door) Is it over? Sonic: Its all safe Cream! Cream: Yay! You did it! Rotor: Yeah! We beat them! Antoine: That is only the start though. Sonic: Yeah. I bet those aliens have a lot more where these guys came from. I'll need to find the others if we want to drive them off Mobius. Rotor: Oh wait I just remembered! Sonic you have to find Sally! Antoine: It is terrible! Myotismon had our princess prisoner! But before we could figure out a way to save her ze aliens came and took her! Bunnie: They got her a short time before you got back. We don't know where they took her though. Sonic: What!? They took Sally!? Oh, these guys are going down! (Runs off) Rotor: Sonic wait! Bunnie: There he goes off to save the world again. Antoine: I may not like to say it but he ze only one who can. To be continued. Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius